bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
MythologicalEntities:Dungeon
Prescient Goddess Frigg |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = * - Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. ---- *'First Clear Reward:' **1 Gem **75 Exalted Tokens ---- *Damage Mitigation, Elemental Mitigation, Evasion, Parameter Boost, Parameter Conversion, Elemental Parameter Boost, Elemental Spark Boost, Elemental Critical Damage Boost, Elemental Damage Boost, BC Fill when attacked, BC Fill on Spark effects have a 2 turn duration reduction ---- *Has 36,000,000 HP *Normal attacks passively have 33% crit *''Piercing Judgement'' - 12 hit ST attack that pierces 75% mitigation & purges evasion effect from foes **Used every 2 turns *''Unbound Might'' - 24 hit AoE attack that deals 500% of HP as damage, purges evasion effect from foes & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns **Used every 5 turns. Using UBB mitigation or Angel Idol effect is highly recommended to survive *When UBB is used the 1st time **''So, you used an ultimate attack. Unacceptable.'' - Inflicts DoT (325% mod) for 999 turns **''You cannot escape your punishment.'' - Inflicts DoT (325% mod) for 999 turns ***Used if any unit is revived. This skill can be used anytime between the 1st and 6th UBB counter onwards *When UBB is used the 2nd time **''Another ultimate attack? Your punishment continues.'' - Inflicts 10% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns **''You cannot escape your punishment.'' - Inflicts 10% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns ***Used if any unit is revived. This skill can only be used anytime between the 2nd and 3rd UBB counters *When UBB is used the 3rd time **''...You haven't learned anything at all.'' - Inflicts 20% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns **''You cannot escape your punishment.'' - Inflicts 20% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns ***Used if any unit is revived. This skill can only be used anytime between the 3rd and 4th UBB counters *When UBB is used the 4th time **''I see. You would continue using ultimate attacks against me.'' - Inflicts 40% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns **''You cannot escape your punishment.'' - Inflicts 40% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns ***Used if any unit is revived. This skill can only be used anytime between the 4th and 5th UBB counters *When UBB is used the 5th time **''...Retribution.'' - Inflicts 60% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns **''You cannot escape your punishment.'' - Inflicts 60% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns ***Used if any unit is revived. This skill can only be used anytime between the 5th and 6th UBB counters *When UBB is used the 6th time **''I grow tired of this.'' - Inflicts 50% - 75% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns **''You cannot escape your punishment.'' - Inflicts 50% - 75% HP piercing DoT for 999 turns ***Used if any unit is revived. This skill can only be used from the 6th UBB counters onwards *Turn 40 **''You have done well to survive thus far, but…'' - Idle **''Destiny Collapse'' - 17 hit AoE attack that pierces 999% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, negates KO Resistance effects for 999 turns & instantly defeats all units |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Herald of Yggdrasil |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = * - Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. ---- *'First Clear Reward:' **1 Gem **75 Exalted Tokens ---- *Enemies move first *Heavy BC drop resist is present *Damage Mitigation, Elemental Mitigation, Evasion, Parameter Boost, Parameter Conversion, Elemental Parameter Boost, Elemental Spark Boost, Elemental Critical Damage Boost, Elemental Damage Boost, BC Fill when attacked, BC Fill on Spark effects have a 2 turn duration reduction ---- Herald of Yggdrasil *Has 20,500,000 HP *''[ The dryads are protecting the Herald of Yggdrasil! ]'' - Adds 100% damage reduction to self for 99 turns *While either Corrupted Dryad or Defiled Dryad are still present on the field **''Regeneration'' - Heals 550000 (3%) HP to self **Used once every turn *When both Corrupted Dryad and Defiled Dryad had been defeated **''[ The dryads' protection fades... ]'' - Purges mitigation effect from self **''Ailing Omen'' - 100% chance to inflict all status ailments & adds 300% Atk buff upon attacking status inflicted foes for 99 turns **''Vile Bloom'' - 24 hit AoE attack with innate 33% crit ***UBB mitigation or evasion is highly recommended to be used before defeating both Dryads *Next turn **''Cruel Thornlash'' - 7 hit ST attack that pierces 75% mitigation & drains 100% BB gauge ***Used on all units on the left column. UBB mitigation, evasion or Angel Idol buff is highly recommended to survive *Next turn **''Blight Blast'' - 25 hit dual ST attack that pierces 50% mitigation & purges evasion effect from a single unit ***Used on all units on the right column. UBB mitigation or Angel Idol buff is highly recommended to survive. Alternatively, units having at least 55,000 HP will survive with 50% mitigation buff *Every 4 turns whenever [ The dryads' protection fades... ] had been last used **''[ The dryads are revived... ]'' - Adds 25% stackable Atk to self for 99 turns, purges Atk buff upon attacking status inflicted foes, revives Corrupted Dryad and Defiled Dryad & adds 100% damage reduction to self for 99 turns *Turn 40 **''Enough…'' - Idle **''Primodial Corruption'' - 17 hit AoE attack that pierces 999% mitigation, inflicts buff-wipe, negates KO Resistance effects for 999 turns & instantly defeats all units Corrupted Dryad *Has 4,500,000 HP *Has high resistance to BB/SBB but low resistance to normal attacks Defiled Dryad *Has 4,500,000 HP *Has low resistance to BB/SBB but high resistance to normal attacks |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}